Bittersweet Reunion
by Harley BB
Summary: This is my own version of what happened after chapter 53. Ruby's soul is not locked away within Jio. She and the others are searching for him and when they find him they are in for a surprise.I do not wish to spoil the story so have fun reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I'm Harley BB, and this is my second story. I always thought that O-parts hunter's ending was a little not, well I didn't enjoy it that much. Personally I always wanted more romance with Jio and Ruby. I know this story doesn't follow the manga but I thought it would be fun to do something new since there isn't a lot of stories out there of this pairing anyways I hope you really enjoy this and if you don't well sorry I can't please everyone.**

**Chapter 1**

It has been four years since anyone has seen Jio. They were beginning to doubt that they would ever find Jio. Cross, Ruby, and Ball were traveling in a ship then they were attacked by venom they were able to beat them though their ship got ruined they are now stuck in the desert. Ruby and Ball have gone in look for a town for supplies.

" Where are we now?" asked Ruby. She had grown into a beautiful woman her hair was longer and blue as ever. She had curves in all the right places she really was beautiful too much she would often think.

"We are somewhere near the desert right?" questioned Ball he had also grown though not mentally he still acted like the immature kid he was four years back. He has found a new passion though things that are "round" which has become something bothersome to Ruby.

"No really?" Ruby answered sarcastically she was starting to get annoyed with him.

"Come on Ruby don't tell me your still upset it wasn't my fault the ship got damaged." He said trying to defend himself. He was walking behind her trying to catch up to her fast pace walking.

"I know I know I guess it's just the heat of this place I hope we find a city or at least a town that has the materials we need to repair the ship." She said slowing her place allowing Ball to catch up to her.

" Ruby maybe this is good we need a break from all the traveling we've done." He said

"Maybe though I don't feel well knowing that were resting and we don't even know where Jio is." She responded beginning to feel bad she quickened her place in the hot desert.

" Ruby don't over exert yourself were running out of water fast. And besides who knows when we'll find Jio it might take more years." He responded.

The realization of what he said stopped her in her tracks. 'He's right it's been four years and were not even close to finding him' she thought "Ball what if we don't find him?" she asked him. Tears began to build up in her eyes.

"Don't think like that Jio is really strong and he's probably gotten even stronger like me." He said cheerfully trying to cheer her up.

She laughed "This is coming from a guy who couldn't save his own ship" she laughed at him

" He you said it wasn't my fault." He pouted

" Shut up if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be walking in this heat." She whined.

Five hours later.

"Ruby we should stop here for the night." He said glancing toward the setting sun that left the sky a pretty orange color.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She said smugly and sat down on a rock.

"Ruby" he said with his eyes wide he was looking inside the canteen bottle.

"Yes Ball?" she asked worried about his answer.

"Were out of water" he said with a frown.

"Oh no I knew we should have taken more water! Ball what are we going to do?" Ruby panicked

"I have an idea it might be risky though." He responded.

"What is it?" she asked in a hurry.

"We wait until the sun goes down and continue walking by foot during the night so we won't feel the heat." He said

"Ball it's dangerous I'm not sure." She responded

"Come on its actually a lot more safe during the night." He said trying to convince her.

She thought about it and it did make a little sense. She sighed "All right let's do it your way" she said and laid down to get some rest before the night came.

"Thank you" he said. She just turned around and held on to her stomach she hadn't eaten anything all day.

Once the sun had set they got up and continued to travel Ruby couldn't get much sleep from her hunger pains. She kept it to herself not knowing Ball was going through the same thing. They spoke little though their roles were reversed now it was Ball who was more alert and in front. Ruby swayed a little bit from side to side she was really sleepy and wanted to just fall on the floor and sleep. They walked for about four more hours. Ruby was ready to call it quits for the night.

"Ball can we please sto."She was cut off by Ball.

"Shh" he said. Putting a hand over her mouth he looked around and signaled her to listen there came a sound from a bush nearby they curiously walked towards it then something came out and bolted towards them Ball pushed Ruby out of the way. She screamed from a sudden pain she felt on her ankle she got on her elbows and saw a creature on top of Ball.

"Ball!" she yelled.

"Ruby away from here!" he shouted he was struggling with the creature who was biting his arm.

Ruby got a closer look at the creature it was a wolf. She tried to throw stones at the wolf but she was missing. Then she got the wolf's attention letting go of an unconscious Ball. The wolf was coming her way it was all becoming too much for her everything hurt. She was just wanted to die already. Then all of a sudden a dark figure in a cloak appeared in front of her.

"Enough" the figure spoke. Then the mysterious person turned around to look at her. He had one eye blue and the other red she froze "Jio?" she asked finally reaching her limit she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I know it has been months and sorry to keep you guys waiting for the second chapter. But anyways here it is enjoy :)

Chapter 2

Ruby was dreaming about the time she met Jio. He looked like a lost scared child that tried to make people scared of him to earn their respect but she was able to see right through the facade. From the first time he saved her she knew that even though he was her bodyguard that she wanted to protect that child as if it were here little brother.

She then remembered her predicament "Ball!" she shouted as she woke up. She was in a strange room it seemed almost as if it were underground. It was dark she tried to get up but then there was a voice that startled her.

"Don't get up go back to sleep and rest." the voice said.

Ruby stayed on the bed but didn't lie back down. "I'm sorry but I need to find my friend he was injured and I don't know where he is." Ruby said.

"Your friend is fine he is sleeping in another room." The voice said.

"Thank you for letting us stay here I promise we'll leave as soon as were better."Ruby replied. She felt a little uncomfortable being inside a dark room alone with a man. She couldn't even see him but his voice sounded so attractive.

"There is no need to rush you are very welcomed in my village." It told her

"Thank you I'm sorry I am not sure that I'll go back to sleep soon. Is there any light in here?" she asked

"Yes let me turn it on." He said. She heard him walk towards the door and flip the light switch on.

She almost fell off the bed when she saw him. She then remembered seeing him now but she thought that that was part of her dream.

"Jio" she yelled jumping off the bed running up to him and hugging him.

Jio had a confused look on his face "Be careful! I'm sorry do I know you?" he asked stuttering a little bit.

Ruby pulled away but still had her hands on his shoulders not wanting to let go of him.

"Yes it's me Ruby don't you remember me?" she asked him

"I'm sorry I don't remember you." he replied blushingly.

"What are you serious how is that possible?" she asked he was about to reply but someone cut him off when they opened the door.

"Excuse me what's going on here?" a short haired tanned woman with dark brown eyes asked.

Jio freed himself from Ruby to which she frowned.

"Hello I asked a question Jio do you know her?" she asked

Jio looked between the two Ruby looked at him with pleading eyes meanwhile the other woman who was also pretty but had the eyes of an eagle at this point was staring at him.

"No" he replied.

"Jio" Ruby gasped putting a hand toward her chest. Jio frowned he didn't know why but it hurt him to see her so sad.

"I'm sorry I don't remember anything before these last four years." he tried to explain to her.

"Really? Then you don't remember Ball, Jin, Cross, or even your parents?" Ruby asked. The woman was fuming behind Jio.

"My parents?" Jio asked. The woman shoved herself in front of Jio.

"Don't listen to her this could be a trick! She could just be trying to lure you away from the village" the woman said accusingly.

Ruby glared back at her "That is not my intent I have spent four years trying to find him!" Ruby exclaimed.

"You are a liar I bet you are just a spy for that venom folk I hear so much about!" she spat back. Jio stayed silent somehow he trusted this girl and it was amazing because the only person he trusts is himself and Zero whom he actually remembered. He though it was best to break up this argument as soon as possible.

"Mei leave us please." He said kindly to her. Mei's eyes went wide in surprise.

"You can't be serious Jio she's laying! I can tell I'm going to tell the elder to kick her out!" Mei shouted and ran out the door.

Ruby just raised an eyebrow at the whole thing she wasn't scared of her.

"Jio chuckled a little bit and massaged the back of his head."I'm sorry she's just really over protective of Me." he said smiling to her. Ruby looked at him it definitely was Jio but he was different he was more mature, more tall, happy, and even yet handsome. She felt tears falling out of her eyes.

"I can't believe it's really you" she said rubbing her eyes. He reached out for her hand.

"No don't cry please!" he begged and pulled her hand from her face.

Ruby sniffed. "Okay but you really don't know anything?" she asked him.

He shook his head "But you know my parents? Where are they?" he asked her.

She frowned "Actually I know your adopted parents but they passed away almost five years ago you were there we buried them together." she replied.

"Oh I see" he said frowning.

"I'm sorry." was all Ruby could find herself saying to him.

"Its all right I imagine that I was able to move on although I am curious what were their names?" he asked her.

"They were Wick and Basil" she said smiling at him. She then noticed that she felt warm she looked down and saw she was covered in a beige dress with sleeves that went down to her ankles it was pretty it had sewn patterns around it.

"Oh Mei thought it was best to put you in something more appropriate what you were searing when we found you would not pass as clothes in this village." he said trying not to offend her.

Ruby raised an eyebrow "Hey I only dressed like that because it was ridiculously hot out there most of the time I'm a bit more covered up." Ruby defended herself.

"Your friend should be waking up in a day or so he was dehydrated and malnourished and he was wounded by Zero so we gave him medicinal herbs to fix most of it up but it puts the person into deep sleep for at least 28 hours." he explained.

"That's good to hear. But he's your friend too you know?" she told him.

"Really?" he asked bewildered

"Yes is that so hard to believe?" she asked him.

"Well I thought I would associate with people smarter than him" he said.

Ruby laughed "Well you weren't exactly a smart calm person you know?" she replied.

"Really? What kind of person was I" he asked

"Well" she began but there was a knock on the door.

"The grand elder wants to see you, bring the girl." the voice from the other side said.

Both of them frowned as they were interrupted.

"Well we should go I think Mei must have said something to him after all." He said showing her way out the door.

They walked in science Ruby couldn't help but notice his gentleness that he has about him.

'He definitely has changed' she thought.

The whole place seemed like an indigenous palace, like a ruin that was still inhabited by people but it was neat and clean and full of plants of the desert.

The walked into a big wide room with a purple rug in the middle in front was a white linen curtain. Jio stopped in the middle of the rug and bowed down and motioned Ruby to do the same.

"I am here chief" Jio said looking down to the floor. The curtains opened and there was a small staircase and on top were two chairs one sat an elderly man and the other sat Mei.

'What is this girl some sort of princess?' Ruby asked herself.

"Jio Mei has told me that you have captured spies is this true?" the elderly man asked. Mei just had an angry look on her face.

Jio stood up and pulled Ruby up with him. "Um I'm sorry but that's not the case. Actually on the contrary they turn out to be some old friends." Jio said looking at Ruby smiling. She returned the gesture before looking back at the elderly man.

"So you regained a couple of your memories then?" the man asked

"Um no actually but I believe her I sense no lie or trickery in her words." he said.

The elderly man examined Ruby thoroughly

"Young lady are you indeed Jio's friend?" he asked her

"Yes I would never lie" she answered calmly.

The elder smiled "Very well then Jio I trust your judgment they may stay as long as they wish" he said.

Both Jio and Ruby smiled but Mei wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Grandfather you cannot be serious she cannot be trusted you should have seen the clothes she was wearing when she was brought in!" Mei began to exclaim

"Silence child didn't you hear me I told you I trust Jio's judgment so don't you try to question mine." he said making her fall quiet.

"Thank you very much but were not planning on staying long." Ruby said.

"Why not?" the elder asked.

"You see we are still going after Zenom who we believe is working with Shin in collecting all the angels and demons. We have searched over four years to get to Jio before Shin does." Ruby explained.

"So what you are trying to say is that you want Jio to go with you?" he asked her again. Jio looked confused.

"Yes we only have a chance at defeating him if he is by our side. And he'll be more safe." she explained again.

"Impossible, Jio has to stay here and become the next chief. No he is safe here with the villagers and his betrothed." he countered explained.

Ruby's eyes widened "Betrothed?" she asked looking back at the leader and then at Jio who had a pained expression on his face.

Jio was about to explained when a guard came running in.

"Were under attack again! Jio!" he screamed.

Jio became alert and whispered in Ruby's ear "we'll talk later" and then rushed off.

She looked back to see the curtain already fallen. She sighed and went trailing behind Jio.

She walked into the main village to see most of the people running in the opposite direction she was walking to.

She senses the presence 'It's another of Zenom's cronies who doesn't have a good O-part. This should be easy to defeat.' she thought to herself.

She made it to the entrance and saw Jio about to fight a built bald man with a fancy O-part. It was a type of fan which he used and it was so strong that he was able to bring down a wall in an attempt to make it fall onto of Jio but he was too quick. But he was able to get a hold of his scarf. So Jio fell backwards. The guy was about to attack Jio when Ruby transformed into her angel form and shrunk Jio and picked him up and put him on her head.

"Watch and learn" she said and with that she shrunk the wall and threw it at the man and it suddenly turned 10 times it original size and the man was not able to get away in time and was crushed.

Ruby smiled triumphantly and grabbed Jio and turned him to his regular size. His face was priceless he had a mixture of shock and upset all over it. Ruby laughed then the people who were around watching cheered and came around her and began to say their thanks. Jio let himself fade into the back ground and watch her tentatively.

'She's the girl from my dreams I think her name is Ruby' he thought but he tried to remember her but he could only remember blurry images from his dreams.

The elder walked out with Mei and everyone bowed down to them. He walked towards Ruby until he was in front of her.

"Young girl why did you save my village. I must have upset you when I said that I wasn't going to let you take Jio. What was your reasoning to do this act of generosity to my people?" he asked her.

Ruby transformed back to her normal self and placed one of her palms to her heart and said

"If you want to help some one with your heart. Then there is no need for any reason." she replied.

When Jio heard these words he felt like his heart was struck with a giant piece of lead and a flash of memories began to flood into his mind.

"I'm going to conquer the world!"

"Monster!"

"Why don't you become my body guard?"

"I protect Ruby!"

"Mom Dad!"

"Don't push yourself too hard Jio"

"She's my friend well I'm actually her body guard"

"I'll see the world then make my dream"

"Ball!"

"Man Ruby keeps talking to that guy"

"Its decided were friends!"

"I want to be near Ruby"

"Ruby!" he shouted and jumped her


	3. Chapter 3

Hello fellow readers! I'm excited to finally post another chapter to this story. I've noticed that this story gets quite a few hits and I'm glad but feel free to review. You don't need to have an account to review and I would like to get as much feedback as possible. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and there shall be more coming up in the future - B.B.

Chapter 3

Ruby was shocked as Jio crushed her in a hug and lifted her up and swirled her around.

"Ruby its you! I was so worried about you! I was so scared!" Jio shouted and finally settled her down.

Ruby blushed 5 shades of red which turned to 10 when she noticed everyone in the village was looking at them.

"Jio?!" Mei gasped

"Jio did you remember me now?" Ruby asked without trying to stutter.

"Yeah! This is so great I can't believe I forgot all this time. Ruby we need to leave as soon as possible the people here are not safe as long as I'm here." Jio began cheerful then ended in a more serious tone.

The grand elder chief raised his voice. "Jio have you forgotten your promise to me?" He asked Jio.

Jio sighed and brushed the side of his head and kneeled down.

"Elder please let me go, I know I made a promise to you but that was not the real me at least not the whole me. Those people will keep coming here as long as I stay here, you see they are after demons and angels. And me in particular, I need to go and fight them or they will take over the world. I'm sorry if I manage to survive then I will come back if you have me." Jio said lowering his head.

"Jio" Ruby whispered bringing her closed fist hand to her chest.

"Jio no you can't leave you have to marry me!" Mei exclaimed running up to him.

"I'm sorry Mei that will have to wait." Jio said trying not to smile so much.

"Jio do what you feel must be done and after that make sure to come back." The elder said then went away trailing behind him was a distraught Mei who was crying and complaining.

Jio stood up and wiped his knees then turned to Ruby.

"We need to prepare as soon as Ball wakes up were leaving." Jio said smiling.

"Yes about that the ship got ruined and we need supplies to fix it" Ruby said rubbing the back of her head.

"Um yeah sure just give me a list and I'll get it." Jio said.

"All right well I'm going to go check up on Ball and um I'll get something to write down what we need." Ruby said patting her sides remembering she had nothing to write.

"Sure I'll go with you maybe I can wake up Ball."Jio said smirking.

'He completely returned to his old self, he's already thinking up ways to prank Ball' Ruby thought.

"Ok let's go." Ruby said beginning to make her way towards where they came from.

The whole walk to Ball's room was silent they both had many questions but were nervous to ask.

They finally entered Ball's room he was laying on a simple bed his arm was bandaged, he had scratches on his face, and was fully asleep.

Ruby walked up to him and caressed his cheek.

"Oh Ball" she whispered.

Jio frowned and walked up to Ball and poked his chest hard.

"Jio!" Ruby shaped at him

"Ball! Get your lazy butt up" Jio commanded.

"Shush leave him alone! It's your wolf's fault that he's on this bed!" Ruby exclaimed.

"My wolf was just doing his job trying to protect the village!" Jio countered.

They continued bickering louder before a grumbling voice interrupted them.

"Shut up both of you" Ball grumbled slowly opening his eyes.

"Ball!" Jio and Ruby yelled simultaneously.

"Hey" Ball replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Bittersweet Reunion chapter 4

Ruby wrapped her arms around a newly awaken and tired looking Ball. "Oh Ball I was so worried I'm sorry I dragged you into this." Ruby could feel the tears forming in her eyes. Jio felt something in the pit of his stomach watching this display. He didn't like the fact that Ruby was hugging Ball so affectionately. He finally had enough and coughed. "Come on Ruby you know he's strong he can take this and much more right Ball?" He winked to his old friend.

Ball shot him a glare. "Yeah right anymore pain and I'm pretty sure I would have died." He countered. Ruby smiled and let go of him and walked back next to Jio. "Well we're just glad you feel better now. We have some good news. Jio is going to help us repair the ship and he's coming along as well." She said cheerfully hoping to get Ball into a better mood.

Ball sat up and gave them both a wide grin in surprise. "Really? You're coming back?! This is awesome man! I can't believe it after such a long time you're here and we're here and...I can't stop sounding stupid hahaha." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well whatever I'm glad you're back. So when do we leave?" He asked.

"Well we're leaving as soon as you're ready I suppose." Jio answered. "Yes so you better hurry up and get up we need to leave as soon as possible." Ruby sneered. Ball rolled his eyes and got up from the bed. "Jeez give a poor guy a break all right I'm up let's do this."

Ruby snickered. "Well he's up I guess we can go after we shower and change. Do you think you can get the stuff and we'll just meet back here? That way it'll be faster." She suggested. Jio nodded.

"Yeah sure we'll meet here in an hour then." He smiled at her letting a tint of red fall on his face. He thought that she was really pretty when she was excited and happy.

'"All right then let's get started it's great to have you back Jio." Ball said raising his thumb up to him.

"It's good to have you both back, well I'll be back see you guys soon." He waved and left the room to get the stuff they needed for the ship.

"He's really grown hasn't he?" Ball said as Jio walked away. Ruby nodded slowly.

"Yes…yes he has hasn't he?"


End file.
